Plugins
Plugins are files that allows additional ways to expand or change the way ''Myth'' plays by placing them into Myth's plugin folder. This includes new solo/co-op maps, new multiplayer maps, new unit types, and new game types. Plugins can convert Myth into other medieval/fantasy worlds (Pirates of the Caribbean, ''The Seventh God''), modern warfare (Carnage Island / Special Forces, ''[[Green Berets: Powered by Myth II|''Green Berets]], ''WWII''), science fiction (Aliens,'' Jinn,'' Marathon, MythWarrior, Star Trek, ''Star Wars'','' Worlds Collide), feudal Japan (Assassin!, [[Bushido: Way of the Warrior|''Bushido]]), survival horror (Deadfall), the American frontier (Civil War,'' The Wild West), toys ([[Leggos|''Leggos]])'', etc. Myth: TFL Plugins Coop * ''Dark Campaign TFL (Co-op) * Deadman's Chest / Float (TFL) * Mazzarin's Demise * Mazzarin's Demise II * WWII Solos Coop Netmap * Crazyglue for Myth TFL * Mazzarin's / Demise on the Plains FFA Netmap * Ghôl Rugby Map Pack * Oblivous Co-ops Misc * TFL Gameplay Analysis Netmap * Around the Bend TFL * The Bad / Untamed Lands * Cracks / Clash in the Cloudspine * Dead of Winter (for TFL) * Drowned Kingdom / Empire (TFL) * Gimble / Gyre in the Wabe * InCarn8 (RoTFL2) * Proving / Killing Grounds * Torpidinium * Unity v1.1 * Unity 2 * Unity III * Venice (For TFL) Scenario * Sir Mauriac's Tale Solo / Coop * Ambush at Devil's Overlook II * Flight from Covenant II * Forest Heart II * Shadow of the Mountain II Myth II Plugins Coop * The 9 vs The Fallen Lords * The 9 vs The Fallen Lords v2 * IX Corps beta * 1944 Normandy * Alrics Nightmare beta * Alric Returns Modification * Armageddon - The Final Battle * Attack on the Great Hall * AVA / AVX COOPS - Operation 99 * The Chosen * Coop Brothers Inc * Defend The Fort v2 * Dol Baron Tribute * Emond's Field * The Fortress of Doom * Forge of Tharsis * Frenzy of the Damned * Heroes of Co-op beta * Gladiators Armageddon v2.1 * The Greatest Library beta * The Great Journey Remastered * Group of Coops #2 * Havoc In The Highlands beta * HeroQuest: Palace of Fallen Majesty * KGC - Gladiators: Apotheosis * [[KGC - Gladiators|KGC - Gladiators: ''Depredation]]'' * [[KGC - Gladiators|KGC - Gladiators: ''Depredation v3.1]]'' * Library extreme * Line of Fire 2 * Mazzarin's Demise III * Mazzarin's Demise IV * Mazzarin's Demise V * Mazzarin's Demise VI * Mazzarin's Demise VII: G Series Builds [beta] * Myth: The Fallen Lords Experts beta * Myth II Mythic Campaign B6 beta * Myth II (narrated) * Myth 2:Experts beta * The Northlands * Remembrance of Immortals beta * Requiem of the Dead * Scourge of Belial * Shadow of the Mountain III * The Wall (Mythic difficulty) Coop / Netmap * ''A Cold Winter's Night'' * Acts of Piety * ''A Separation of Ages'' * Barbarian Valley * Behind the Library * Bolo Co-op Mappack * Brave the Ghenjiwash * The Camp: POW Rescue Mission * Chess Wars beta * Dol Baran v2.1 * Gmod Beta v1.1 beta * Hero Wars * Heroes of Haxors III beta * Hidden Gems: Unauthorized Version beta * In the Crypt of Arianna * Lich King beta * Manistee Paintball Challenge * The Mod Map v2 * Morte Della Luna * River of Life * River of Gold * Shattered Earth * Stinkie's Graveyard * Shiver's Turn beta * Special Forces / Carnage Islands * Taliesin Downs * Trow Killer Deluxe * Ultimate DooM * wAvA-IX-ForgottenHeroes-v182 * [[Warfare Axis Vs. Allies|wAvA-OZoneRedux-1.8.2 beta]] * [[Warfare Axis Vs. Allies|wAvA-Winter Crossroads beta]] * WW2 Desert Canyon v.3 * WWII: Urban Recon * WWII: War is Hell * WWII: zOOkville Conversions * 40K Heretic Conversion V2.0 * ADT full auto * Age of Warlocks * AVA4FINAL * AvA 5 (Axis vs Allies) WW2 * Bowmen Grounds 1v1 * Bowmen Grounds (Solo) * Bushido Pack * Butcher's 1v1 PG FFA Units Pack * Charlie's Point * ''Civil War: War Between States'' * Clue: A Knife in the Dark * CWR-CIVIL WAR RELOADED 1.8.2 [beta] * Dark TFL (Medieval) * D-DAY 1944 HR 1.9 * Deadfall v1 * Doom beta * Dorfball * Dreamseedz * The Fall of Naugrimin 3 beta * Fetchball * Fetchball Training Map2 * Final Fantasy VI * Greek Plugin- Thermopylae Solo beta * Green Berets Jungle Factions * Green Berets Pack * Green Berets Recon * Harbour 1.2 * Isle of Storms beta * Jinn * Leggo My Myth * Leggo II Arena * The Lost Kingdoms--aka Greek Plug incomplete works beta * LvsDFC - Light vs Dark Full Conversion * MaraMyth * The Mjolnir Project Tagset 1.7 + Map Pack 0.5 beta * MythWarrior * Myth 2 Medieval * Myth II - Diablo * Paint the ground red * Parking Wars * Pirates ~ High Tides Of Havoc beta * Pirates of the Caribbean * Quarantine * Return of the Leveller * Sengoku * Star Trek - Set no Limits- Killingseed * Super Troopers 1.2 beta * Warfare Axis Vs. Allies for Myth 1.72 WAVA Tagset [beta] * Warfare Axis Vs. Allies for Myth 1.82 WAVA Tagset [beta] * The Wild West v2 * WWII Veterans v1.0 * WWII: Titans * WWIV: Marathon FFA Netmap * A Calling Ktulu * A Conspiracy of Cartographers (1999) * AGEHA DTF (aka Kabe) * AGEHA Green Ground Stadium * AGEHA Raid Grounds * All Headed For Rune United * Animal Farm * A Watery Massacre * Aztechno Dance Party * Backstreet Brawl * Balin's Bar Dorf Riot * Baron's Backyard * Black Bat Forest II * Blood Dunes * Blood on the Dance Floor * Bloodstone * Blow, blow, thou winter wind V 1.1 * Boil and Bubble, Toil and Trouble * The Borogove * Bustle In Your Hedge-row * Canyon Of Ne'Devlin Pack * Chaos v1.0 * Claymore or More Clay? * Chivitos Parade * Chop 'till you Drop * Cross on the Borderlands * Crypt of the Taken * Cryptic Wightings * Distant Sands * Do You Have the Ball? * Dorfball - Untamed Forum * Dorfball - Venice Stadium * Drearr's Glade * Duelism * Dun Caric * The Ether In Your Hair beta * Epic * Eyrie * Flood on the Plains * For Frostbite Apply Within * Fosgarach (Four Starter) * Four Seasons 2 * Garden of Segesta * Giant Battle Grounds * Giant Fighting Grounds Gold * The Gladden Fields * Going to Town * Gravediggers * Green Acres * Green Paradise 1.1 * Grim Dawning * Heart of Darkness * Hills of the Crow * Hills of the Slug * Hills Trodden Black * Ice in the Veins * I'll Gimble on your Grave * Jinn - Sticks and Stones * Jorath (Regular Myth) * Jungles of the Ermine * Killing Grounds 2000 * Kings Garden * Leagues From Nowhere * Leagues of Suffering * Let Wyrd Sort 'Em Out * Like Blood Through A Sieve * Lost on Ice * Magmaphobia * Meibatsu Kosatsu (Regular Myth) * middlerock (ffa) * Moon Shadow Cave * Myopia * OdM ThrallanD * Out of Kilter * Oxbow II * PG Dueling Pack 2 * Picket Fences * Pirate's Life for Me * Pleasant Valley Sunday * Primordial Soup * The Quad * The Quad, Too! * Quarrel on the Chaparral * Rack and Ruin * Railwars * Red Cross * Red Sands * The Ritual Site * The River Rhum * Seinaru Tochi (Regular Myth) * Serpent Downs * Seven Circles * Siege of Otter Ferry * Star Wars: Plains of Naboo * The Stench of Death * Sticks and Stones 1.1 * Stink of Death * Stink of Death 2 * Stink of Death 2 Newborn * Stinky Pit V 1.8 * Stone Heart * Strange Shallows * TFL Grave Deluxe * Temple of the Damned * Temple Of Doom * Till the River Runs Dry * Titus Groan * The Ultimate Fury * Unholy Alliance * Valley Of Rivers * Walls of War * Welcome to the Jungle * Wild West: "Boot Hill" * The Wintermute * WWII: Autumn Recon v1.1 * WWII: Borderlands Cross * WWII: Tokyo 2021 * WWII: Twisted Raid * WWII: Winter Recon v3.1 Interfaces * Dreamseedz Interface * Expanded Interface * Expansive Interface * Green Berets Interface * Long Player List Interface * Manistee Paintball Interface * Mazzarin's Demise Interface * Myth II 1.6 Interfaces * Myth III: The Wolf Age Interface * TFL Interface * TFV Zelgazra PMI Interface * Valley of Despair - Interface Map Pack * Assault on the Wetlands (Solo & Multipack) * AvA Super Patrol Pack [beta] * CWR-FIELDS of BATTLE MAP PACK A * CWR Myth II Maps [beta] * Dreamseedz Multi Pack * Equinox Map Pack 1 * FFA Myth - The Lost Pages * FFATeamAddition * Five Kingdoms * Geezer Unity * Grim's 2-Team Map Pack * Milk Man FFA League Map Pack! * Myth II Reborn * Myth TFL Multiplayer Mappack * (Old version, do not download)Free For All Map Pack * Party Map Pack * Power of Ten Plugin Pack * Proving Grounds Dueling Pack 1 * Siege of Llancarfan * TFV MultiPack * TSoT Multiplayer * VR Map Pack * Winter Map Pack * Whirlwind * Zak on the Borderlands * Zeph's New Bungie Mesh Pack Misc * Anywhere Multiplayer OmniPatch * Blue Myth II (aka The Samuel L. Jackson Myth Plugin) * Bungie Map Textures * DarthRevan Bungie Textures beta * Default Sounds * Detail Texture Megapack * Drunken's Formations * Mazzarin's Demise 6 Detail Textures * minimumvolume-tired QUIET ANNOUNCER * Myth Camera Speed Kit * MythCHESS * Myth Hi-Res Texture Pack * Revan - Bungie Detail Textures (Revised) * Revan - MWC Detail Textures * Revan - TSG Detail Textures * TFL Narrated Interludes Netmaps * 3 Dorf Arena 3 beta * 19th Hole * 1861 - Civil War Multiplayer * A Borderland Odyssey * A Broken Arrow * A Broken Arrow Tournament Edition 2010 * A Deal with the Darkness * ''A Gambler's Heart'' * A Grave Reason To Swim * A Grave Reason To Swim beta 3 * A Poison Holiday 2007 MWC Edition * A Poison Holiday Tournament Edition * ''A Shattered Visage'' * A Shattered Visage TE * A State Of Fear V1.5 * A Very Idiot Halloween * Amsterdam * Antarctica * AppleVille(s) * Arena Quatro * Around the Bend * Ashes to Ashes (2001) * Axis vs Allies Megapack * Baetor * Bag of Bones (and Brave New World) * Barbarians At the Gate * The Bar Room Brawl * BarbarianValley Tourney * The Barrens * BaTTLeCaPS beta * Battle of the Alamo * The Battle of Bannockburn * Beckoning Wilds * Beckoning Wilds TE 2.0 (Color Map Makeover) * Before the Fall of Venice (1999) * Belly of the Beast * Blood in the Snow (Leagues from Nowhere) * Bones of Feros - Battle Vault * Broken Tundra (Rocket Dorf) * Broken Ways beta * Buried Below Her House * C.O.M.A. * Calieach'Val * Castle Defence * Clash `n Da Grass * Colosseum of Games * Cradle to the Grave (RF) v1.0 * Creep on the Borderlands * Defend or Battle * Desert Ruins & Monsoon Bay * Discovery * The Dispossessed * dorf'Unor Riot * Dreamseedz Net Maps (Regular Myth) * Eruption! * Fetchball Training Map * Fire In Yosemite * Forest of the Giants * The Four Leaved Fen * The Four Leaved Fen Tournament Edition 2010 * Gardens of Aja * Ghol Arena v1 * Giant Killer Generals Inc * Gimble Head to Head Edition * Gothic * Glaciers Retreat * Grab the Flag beta * GraZz, Wat0r and a big TowEr * GraZz, Wat0r and a big TreE * The Great Divide * Helm's Deep * Heroes of Haxors 2 * High Plains Havoc * The Highlands * Highlands 2 * Holy Schist!!! * House of Pain * If I had a Yeti... * If I Had a Trow... (Classic) * I'll Freeze On Your Grave * Impending Doom (2004) * Krakatoa * Krille's unfinished maps beta * Leagues from Somewhere * The Ledges Between Us * The Legend of Gor-Ash FFA * Lost Paths * Malarius * Majestic Falls * MFL: The Myth Bowl v2 * Modus Operandi v1.1 * Moon Mayhem! * Myrkridian Slave Trade * Peace in the Palace (Original) * Peace on the Ramparts * Phoenix Rising * Piled Higher & Deeper * Pirates of the Caribbean II: Battleships! * The Pit of Fiends * Plains of Muirthemne * Raisin Barn II v1.1 beta * Raisin BarnII 1.2 for MWC 2012 * ref1 * Return to StoneHeart * The Rock * Said The Spider To The Fly * Sallias * Shattered Earth T.E. * Slay it isn't So! * Sleepy Hollow * Smells Like Death in Here * Snow Fight! * Snowhere * Sounds of the Night * Spectres in the Crypt * Spiral Into The Island * Stalk on the Borderlands * Star Wars: Forest Moon * Still Life With Warrior * StoneHeart RDF * Storm The Fort v3 * Sunburn * Tallow Abbey * Tears of Rhi'ornin * Thaw Before the Storm * Tiberium Dorf * To Kill a Mockingbird * Triskelion * TrowBall * TSG Map Pack * Twister 1.3 * Under Muirthemne * Valley of Shadow * Vamance * Wanderlust * Wasteland Arena * Water, Water, Everywhere! * wAvA- Recon Revisited [beta] * When gods Battle * Winter of Your Discontent * Wisdom's Cry * WW Mud River Market * WWII: American Soil * WWII: ARENA * WWII: Beyond Recall * WWII: Blizzard of Oz * WWII: Bridges Between Us * WWII: Combat * WWII: Devil's Backbone * WWII: Recon * WWII: Red River * WWII: Sanctuary * WWII: Trenches of Reason * WWII: Urban Warfare * WWII Recon Adaptive Addon v2 beta * WW2 Recon Deluxe * Years of Famine * The Zak Pack Scenario * The 7th Legion - Nightfall * The Battle for Urbarahz v1.1 * Blue & Grey * CAGES * Civil Wars * Chimera * Coming of the Dark * CoD: Banks of the Ire * CoD: Source of the 500 Poisons * Fall of Scales * Freedom I * Freedom II * The Havre River * The Kalasian Nightmare * The Legend of Gor-Ash * Myth II: Broken Cycle * Myth II: Dark Campaign * Myth2 Shade * Phantom Hounds: The Call of Glory * Phantom Hounds: Haunted Heart * TSoT Solo Campaign * The Seventh God * Shards of the Ermine RE * Siege of Belmont RE * Sisters of the Blade * Solo Campaign * The Year of Burning Stone Solo / Coop * The 7th Dwarf * 19th Hole Solo b7 * 1000 Arrows * Across the Gjol 3 * Age of Warlocks : Hall of Fame * The Alpha Guard Solo Camp * Alpha Guard Solo Camp Level 2 * Angel Valley Solo beta * Avons Grove beta * Battle Vault Solo! * Blood Makes the Grass Grow * Breakthrough * Clash in the Forge * Comet Returns * Coon Bros Inc. * CWR-Field Commander- D [beta] * [[CWR- Civil War Reloaded|CWR- Fort Mazzarin CoOp beta]] * [[CWR- Civil War Reloaded|CWR-Honor Redeemed beta]] * [[CWR- Civil War Reloaded|CWR Palmito Ranch beta]] * Darkest Before Dawn * Defile On The Dramus 2.2 * dorf'Unor Drug Task Force * Dream Of Death v1 * ''The Fallen Lords v2'' * Field Commander * The Five Legends (for Myth II) * Force 11 * Force 11: the Running of the Bulls * Forgotten Heroes beta * The Fortress of Doom II * Fulsom's Folly beta * The Gates of Myrgard v2.1 beta * Gettysburg * Grave Tidings * The Great Journey * The Great Journey II * TheGreatJourneyII_ProjTagset * Heroes and Madmen Remix v05 * Heroes of Myth * Heroes Who Dare * Imprisoned * Imps at the Door! 1.1 * Iron Retribution 2.1! * KGC - Gladiators * [[KGC - Gladiators|KGC - Gladiators: ''Armageddon v1.1]]'' * [[KGC - Gladiators|KGC - Gladiators: ''Requiem]]'' * [[KGC - Gladiators|KGC - Gladiators : ''Underworld]]'' * Last Stand (Bushido Co-op) * Mazz Veteration Beta 8.0 beta * Mud River Market Defence B8 * Muirthemne Penitentiary * Myth 2: The Wolf Age Demo beta * Myth III Public Beta beta * Orpheus Rising * Out of the Breach * Path of the Damned * Return to the Mountain * Road at Callieach * SF2: UrbanAssault:RescueParty_b1 beta * Soulblighter's Campaign Introduction * Special Mazz beta * Starship Troopers * Superiority SL 1.0 beta * Temples of Avernus * TFL Iron Edition beta * They're Everywhere! beta * ThornCastle 2 beta * Throne of the Lich King * Trowball (aka tr0ball) * Twice Reborn * Under Myrkridian Standards * The Untold Story * Valley of Despair * the village * wAvA-IX-ForgottenHeroes-v1 * The Woods Out Back Solos * 1861 Civil War - Solo * A Long Myth Winter (Solo) beta * A Soldier's Peeve * Assassin! * The Bre'Unor Attack * Casualties beta * Crow's bridge destroyed. beta * Diablo - Tristram Town - Version Myth. * The Ephor of Myrgard * The Fall Of Naugrimin * The Five Champions * Forge of Tharsis 2: Hellmath * Forge of Tharsis 3: Final Conflict * The Great Wall of Naboo * Homeland * Homeland II * If Only I Had a Parrot (aka Beyond the Reefs 2) * The Journey Continues * The Lands of Three * Laura Craft - Tomb Robber * Lugas - The Abomination * Myth: The Great War (TGW) * The Necromancer * Polycon-Grinder * Return of the Spider-Cultists * Senex Silvae * SF Tactical Training Ops * The Showdown * The Siege v2 * Sleepy Valley * Some Enchanted Evening * Swamp of the Damned * Sword In Desert * ToD: Village of Valley Deep * Touga * Traitor of Darkness * The valley of the shadow. beta * Wabe in the Gimble * Young Knight (musical). beta * zombie girl (single player) Tagsets * ADT 1.3 tagset * Anywhere Multiplayer Pak * Anywhere Solo Pak * A VRy Drunken Slugfest * Balls o' Fun * Bones of Feros Tagset * Chimera Trees * Crazy AL * CWR-TAGSET- Civil War Reloaded for myth 1.7 * CWR-TAGSET- Civil War Reloaded for myth 1.72 * Death of the Warlocks * dorf'Unor Tagset * Drippy Blood * Dwarf Tremor Cannons v2 * Flare Dorfs * FrogBlast * Fun With Contrails! * Ghôl Thrower * GKG Tagset * Grab-Bag (Zak!) * Hellhounds * Hexotagset * Iron TagSet * Journeyman Long Range * KotH Flipper * KotM Swapper * Leggo Airships * Leggo III Solo Tagset * Medusa of Forest * Minimyth * Motar Rocket Dwarf * Myth1Soulblighter v1.0 * Myth1Soulblighter v1.1 * Mythadizzle Prime * Myth HD Total Conversion * Myth Made Cool NEO EX * Myth Made Cool v1.1F * Our Farewell Tagset beta * Polycon Units v3.0 * Real Craters * Reversal * Reversal Reborn v1 * Sisters of the Blade Tagset * TFL flavors * TFL Pathfinder Delux * TFL Physics Plugin * Trebuchets * Weirdobodomons * Weirdobodomons 2 * The Wild West.tagset * WWII: Units * WWII ProPack * Zero Gravity * Zombie Hand final. * Zy's Dorfs Team Netmaps * A Bolstering of Doubt (MWC) * A Day at the Beach * All That Remains 2013 Tournament Edition * Alric vs Soulblighter II * Arsaidh Deas-ghnath 1.2 * Axis vs Allies 2 Expansion * Azkruic Epoch * Bald Hill * Beckoning Wilds TE * Behind the Library (MWC 2 team) * [[Blue & Grey|Blue & Grey - Ammo Depot'']]'' * [[Blue & Grey|Blue & Grey - Battleground'']]'' * [[Blue & Grey|Blue & Grey - Rappahannock'']]'' * Caer Cadarn * The Chalk Hills: Redux * The Chill of Winter * Clueless (MWC) * cremisi this proving beta * Culloden Hill * The Cursed Land * Despair At the Knot * Divide MWC 2007 * Dun Caric Teams * Eyrie 2013 T.E. * Fosgarach Ruillick * Fosgarach Ruillick MWC 2007 * Going to Town TE * Green Acres 2013 T.E. * Green Paradise 1.2 TE * Green Paradise TE (v1.2) * Grilling Grounds * Heroes of Haxors 2 : The Pit * The Highlands TE (1.2) * Hills of the Crow TE (v1.2) * Hvergelmir * If I Had a Changeling * If I Had A Winter Series * If I Had Lederhosen * In the Machine * In the Midst of Cavalry * Keep Across the River * Knuckle of the Oasis * Krille's Finished maps * Lichen unto Death * Manistee Paintball Challenge (Regular Myth) * Mjila * Motte and Bailey * Mudpit/Carnage Combo * Myopia 2013 T.E. * Myrkridian Slave Trade (MWC) * Nure-onna beta * Nure-Onna (Zakked) * PDA * PDA (Zakked) * Peace on the Ramparts TE * Polycon-Starships * Primordial Soup (MWC) * Quixotism (MWC) * Quixotism T.E. v1.3 * Rank and Defiled * Remnants of Harrenhall Beta 12~ 4th of July Edition! beta * Remnants of Harrenhall (The Winter Series Edition) beta * River Town 2013 T.E. * Scream on the Borderlands beta * Sedimental Flora * Shimedaiko (MWC) * Shuffle off this Mortal Coil * SIEGE * Sleepy Hollow 2013 T.E. * Sticks and Stones (MWC) * Sundering 1.1 * The Tain * Tallow 2013 T.E. * Talus * Talus (MWC) * Tamaerlin * Tears of Rhiornin (MWC) * TOSM (MWC) * Thralldust * Tr0ball: Peasant Futbol * Ultimate Team Battles * Ultimate Team Battles Expansion Pack * Vertigo: Tournament Edition 2013 * Wars of Reckoning * Whirlwind (Bre'Unor) * Wild West: Snows of the Western Plain * Yukigassen (MWC) * Ziggurat 1.0 * Zodiac beta * Zodiac (MWC Dragons) Myth III Plugins Conversion * Medieval conversion Myth 3 FFA Netmap * ''A Very Idiot XMAS Myth 3'' Map Packs * Classic Map Pack v2.5 * Classic Map Pack TFL * Classic Map Pack SB Misc * SecretLevel - Defense of MumboJumboLand * Working Myth 3 God Mode * Myth 3 Godmode Netmaps * ''Pepper Heights'' * ''Tides of Rhi'anon'' Tagset * Inversion (Alpha) External Links *Project Magma, Downloads *The Tain *uDogs Hotline *uDogs Hotline, User Uploads *H'Pak's Mything Links *Myth Addict Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age